La louve du désert
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Malia est partie chercher sa mère, Stiles veut la retrouver, il va demander de l'aide à Derek.
**Bonjout bonjour**

 **voilà j'avais décidé de reposter ce Os qze j'avais donc déjà poster à l'époque. il avait vraiment besoin d'être corrigé**

 **c'est chose faite.**

 **honnêtement, je l'aime as ce OS. le style est pas bien, l'histoire non plus, sans parler des dialogues sans aucune profondeur.. mais bref, je le remets quand même.**

 **La cover a été faite par Noémie Wolfie**

 **Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **bonne lecture.**

* * *

La louve du désert

Ça avait fait un boucan pas possible quand l'humain était entré dans le loft en ouvrant la porte à la volée et en courant comme un malade. Il s'était arrêté juste avant de se ramasser la table dans le ventre. Derek n'avait pas bougé, pas sursauté, et avait gardé le visage étrangement calme. Il était devant la baie vitrée depuis un moment. Il avait vu la jeep se garer en bas de l'immeuble, avait vu une tignasse brune en sortir et se précipiter vers le bâtiment et il avait entendu le garçon courir à vitesse folle dans les étages. Il avait donc été tout sauf surpris de le voir débarquer chez lui.

\- T... t... t...

Derek se retourna lentement les bras croisés sur son torse. Stiles était appuyé à la table et tentait de reprendre son souffle. La scène avait un grand côté comique, mais Derek resta imperturbable.

\- Elle... elle... est... partie !

\- Je sais Stiles.

\- Scott... je vais... le ... tuer.

\- Il n'allait pas attendre que tu viennes me le dire en personne. Braeden est partie avec cette nuit.

\- Ah ! Elles sont partie où ?

\- Sauf erreur, en Égypte. Chercher la….

\- Louve du désert !

Derek eu un air étonné. Comment Stiles savait ? Le garçon devait lire dans ses pensées.

\- Peter a dit à Malia que la louve était du désert certainement sa mère biologique, dans un sens elle est partie et j'ai pas compris cette histoire de Peter.

Derek décroisa les bras de stupéfaction. Il essaya mentalement de remettre dans l'ordre les propos incompréhensibles de l'ado. Stiles semblait stressé et Derek savait que le stress amenait l'hyperactivité du jeune.

\- Assieds-toi et remets tes idées en ordre.

Stiles s'essaya avec une telle force qu'il faillit tomber avec la chaise.

\- Elles ne peuvent pas y aller seules, c'est du suicide !

\- Une tueuse à gage et une coyote-garou qui a vécue 8 ans seule dans la forêt, tu penses qu'elles ne vont pas s'en sortir ?

\- Moi je vais pas m'en sortir sans Malia, lança tendrement Stiles.

Il s'agissait donc de ça ! Et uniquement de ça. Derek aurait dû s'en douter. Le loup-garou hésita un instant à jeter le garçon dehors puis laissa tomber cette idée, il reviendrait de toutes façons à la charge. Penser que Stiles pourrait laisser tomber c'était mal connaître Stiles et Derek connaissait bien Stiles depuis plus de deux ans.

\- Tu veux aller les chercher ?

\- Évidement ! Je ne serai pas venu te voir sinon.

Merci pour moi, pensa Derek. Bref. En même temps il croyait quoi ?

\- Bon ! Il nous faut des billets d'avion. Qui vient avec nous ?

\- Euh... je ne pensais pas faire venir d'autres personnes. Enfin j'y avais pas réfléchi. Je me disais que comme Malia est ma copine et que Braeden est ta copine…

\- Elle n'est pas ma copine pour ton info.

Derek avait sèchement coupée la parole à Stiles.

Stiles parût surprit. Il se leva.

\- Je vais rentrer chez moi. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé avec cette histoire.

Il allait pour partir. Derek soupira.

\- Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de venir avec toi pour t'aider à retrouver Malia. Soyons honnêtes, tu ne vas pas y aller tout seul ? Je sais que si je ne viens pas avec, tu vas t'embraquer tout seul et on va avoir des problèmes. Tu en as parlé à ton père ?

\- Je lui dis que j'allais au Mexique un moment. L'Égypte se serait peut-être un peu rude pour son cœur. Je veux pas l'inquiéter plus qu'il ne le faut.

Derek partit vers sa cuisine et ouvrit une armoire. Il sortit un porte-monnaie et tendit une carte à Stiles.

\- Tu t'occupes de réserver tout ce qu'il faut. Les billets et un hôtel pour la première nuit. Tu t'achètes tout ce qui te semble indispensable à prendre avec.

Stiles prit la carte. Oh wow ! Il n'avait jamais tenu une carte de crédit gold dans les mains. Derek lui écrivit le code sur un papier.

\- Je changerai le code après. Je te fais confiance, pas d'excès.

\- Pas d'excès promis.

Stiles se leva et partit. Il était vers la porte d'entrée quand il se retourna.

\- Derek, je viens de t'entendre dire que tu me fais confiance ?

Derek réfléchit une seconde.

\- Casses-toi sinon on va jamais partir chercher ta coyote-girl.

Stiles eu un sourire et partit.

* * *

Rentré chez lui, le garçon s'installa devant son ordinateur portable. Il trouva un vol pour le lendemain soir en partance pour Le Caire. Il trouva un petit hôtel un peu en dehors de la ville qui avait l'air tranquille. Il réserva tout ça. Quand il vit ce que Derek avait comme argent sur son compte il faillit faire une crise cardiaque. Comment pouvait-il être aussi riche ? En même temps, il se souvint que Peter avait 117 millions dans un coffre, donc bon ça l'étonnait pas tant que ça. Derek roulait quand même en Camaro et possédait tout l'immeuble où il habitait. Ce mec était blindé de pognon.

J'ai confiance en toi ! Ces mots continuaient de tourner dans l'esprit de Stiles. Derek n'avait sûrement pas dit ça à quelqu'un depuis Kate. Ça lui faisait chaud au cœur. Il éteignit son ordi et partit. Il lui fallait un sac à dos. Il s'acheta une casquette et un sac à dos. Puis des bonnes baskets pour marcher. Il envoya un message à Derek pour lui dire quand ils partaient. Quand il rentra, son père était là.

\- Alors fils, tu pars bientôt?

\- Demain soir papa.

\- Ça va aller, tu es sûr ?

\- Oui. Je pars avec Malia, je ne risque rien. On devrait pas en avoir pour long. Quinze jours peut-être.

\- Tu évites de la mettre enceinte hein ? J'avoue que ça m'arrange.

\- Papa ! S'indigna Stiles.

\- Viens là.

Le shérif ouvrit les bras et son fils s'y réfugia.

\- Je suis désolé de te laisser papa, mais c'est important pour Malia, tu sais.

\- Je sais. Je sais aussi que si tu avais l'occasion de revoir ta maman tu ferrais n'importe quoi pour, donc je comprends que Malia veuille la voir maintenant qu'elle a les informations requises.

\- Je t'aime papa.

\- Je t'aime fils. Plus que tout au monde!

A ce moment, Stiles se sentit mal de mentir à son père, mais il ne voulait pas lui faire peur. Il avait besoin d'aller seul retrouver et soutenir Malia. Il n'avait pas dit à Scott non plus qu'il allait chercher Malia en Égypte. Heureusement Derek avait accepté de venir avec. Au fond, Stiles se demandait ce qui pouvait pousser Derek à venir avec lui et ce qui l'avait poussé lui à aller voir le loup-garou pour lui demander de venir avec lui.

* * *

Il alla se coucher tôt. Il regarda son portable avant de dormir. Il avait un message de Derek.

''Passe me chercher demain à 15h.''

Quelle folie, il allait partir en Égypte avec Derek comme compagnon de route. L'excursion promettait d'être inoubliable.

* * *

Il fût, avant 15 heures devant chez Derek. La Camaro avait disparue. Derek était allé la parquer ailleurs. Il entra dans la jeep. Il regarda Stiles, les baskets, la casquette et le sac à dos.

\- Tu n'as quand même pas acheté que ça ?

\- C'est tout ce qu'il me fallait. Tu as dis pas d'excès !

\- J'aurais dû m'exprimer autrement alors. Je te confie des millions de dollars et tu en as dépensé combien pour toi ? Cent dollars à tout casser ?

\- Pour être précis, 78 dollars 50.

\- J'ai presque envie de te taper la tête contre le volant. Je m'attendais presque à ce que tu te sois acheté une voiture ou une moto. N'importe qui d'autre l'aurait fait.

\- Je ne suis pas n'importe qui d'autre, s'offusqua Stiles.

\- Je sais, souffla Derek. Vas-y démarre !

Ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport de la ville voisine à 15h30. Ils devaient embarquer à 17h. Ils n'avaient pas de bagages à enregistrer, leur sac à dos respectif passait en bagage à main. Ils allèrent chercher leurs billets. Stiles embarqua Derek dans un petit shop. Il voulu acheter à boire avec les sous que son père lui avait donné.

\- Ranges-ça Stiles! Exclu que tu paies quoi que ce soit pendant ce séjour.

\- Mais...

\- Tu as vu mon compte non ? Je sais combien ton père gagne en tant que shérif, tu vois la différence ? Garde ton argent, j'en ai bien assez à dépenser.

\- Merci.

Derek décontenancé ne sut quoi répondre. Il préféra se taire que dire une connerie. Quand même, Stiles le remerciait pour une bouteille de soda. Comme si c'était pas logique et normal que celui qui a le plus d'argent paie. Ils embarquèrent et s'essayèrent à leur place. Côte à côte. Stiles était collé au hublot.

\- C'est la première fois que je prends l'avion.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Je t'ai dit qu'on fait escale à Paris. La ville du romantisme, de la mode et des amoureux.

\- Super !

Derek avait dit ça très ironiquement.

L'avion décolla et Derek ferma les yeux.

\- Derek ?

\- Mmmh ?

\- Pourquoi tu es quand même venu avec moi ?

\- Je veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Scott me tuerait et ton père me clouerait en prison pour négligence. C'est quand même moi que tu es venu voir.

\- Je pensais que tu voudrais récupérer Braeden.

\- Elle n'a jamais été à moi. C'était juste un petit coup de cœur comme ça, autant pour elle que pour moi.

\- Ok. Derek ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as déjà été amoureux ?

\- Oui.

\- Souvent ?

\- Non.

\- T'as pas envie de m'en parler ?

\- Même pas en rêve, Stiles. Laisse-moi profiter du voyage.

Derek somnolait depuis quelques heures quand Stiles lui agrippa violemment le bras.

\- Regarde Derek, on est au-dessus de New-York !

Derek se pencha vers le hublot. C'était absolument magnifique. New-York lui fit penser à sa sœur. Il réalisa soudain qu'il était penché sur Stiles avec ses mains sur sa jambe. Il se retira d'un coup sec.

\- Ça fait combien de temps qu'on vole ?

\- Quatre heures à peu près.

\- J'ai faim.

Stiles se tourna vers Derek et le regarda interloqué.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as faim ?

\- Oui, ça t'étonne ?

\- Oui ! Je te connais depuis plus de deux ans, je ne t'ai jamais vu manger quoi que ce soit.

\- Je mange parfois. Tous les jours même. Je n'aime pas manger devant les gens. T'as faim ?

\- Je meure de faim !

Mourir de faim n'était presque pas assez fort pour justifier tout ce que Stiles avait mangé. Derek s'était contenté d'un sandwich et d'une eau gazeuse. Stiles avait prit un plateau repas, un paquets de chips, deux brownies et trois bouteilles de soda.

\- Tu manges toujours comme ça ?

\- Oui ! Mon hyperactivité me donne très faim et je suis encore en pleine croissance.

Derek ne put retenir un rire léger.

\- Bon, peut-être plus en croissance, mais j'ai tout le temps faim.

Une fois les repas avalés, Derek referma les yeux et Stiles partit lui aussi dans le sommeil. Pendant ce temps, le loup-garou passa son bras sur l'épaule du garçon qui appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Derek. La tête de Derek penchait dangereusement du côté de Stiles et finie par se poser délicatement sur ses cheveux. Ils dormirent tout le temps du voyage. L'annonce d'un haut parleur réveilla Derek. Il releva la tête et vit l'adolescent dans ses bras. Gêné, il retira son bras et la tête de Stiles tomba dans le vide ce qui le réveilla en sursaut. Derek évita de regarder Stiles. Ils crochèrent leur ceinture et attendirent que l'avion se pose.

\- C'est pas vraiment le top du romantisme un aéroport. Je pensais qu'on pourrait se balader un peu quand même.

\- Et bien non et heureusement.

\- Pff, on doit attendre ici jusqu'à dix heures. Ça va être long.

\- T'inquiète, on va avoir de la distraction.

\- Quelle distraction ?

\- Tu verras.

Pendant une heure ils restèrent assis sur des chaises.

* * *

Les deux commençaient à somnoler quand une voix les fit sursauter.

\- Alors les amoureux en cavale, ça se passe bien votre voyage de noces ?

\- Évidement Isaac, j'aurais dû y penser.

\- Content de te revoir Stiles.

Ça sonnait tellement faux en plus. Stiles ne s'en préoccupa pas. Isaac s'assit de l'autre côté de Derek.

\- Alors c'est quoi ce délire ? J'ai pas tout compris à ton message Derek.

\- On va chercher la copine de Stiles en Égypte. Elle est partie trouver sa mère biologique.

\- Et vous partez les deux tous seuls ?

\- Oui, comme tu peux le voir.

* * *

Isaac avait bien servi de distraction pour passer le temps. Ils étaient allés manger. Stiles lui avait posé mille questions sur Paris. Isaac avait répondu sympathiquement à la grande surprise de Stiles. Ils prirent congé d'Isaac à 9h30 pour remonter dans leur avion. Ils arriveraient vers 15h au Caire puis vers 16h à leur hôtel. Stiles se réjouissait. Ils avaient prévu de se reposer jusqu'au lendemain et d'ensuite partir, direction le désert. Ils passeraient près des pyramides de Gizeh normalement le deuxième jour de marche. Ils allaient commencer leur périple par un point du désert plus au nord de la capitale et descendraient vers le sud.

\- J'ai hâte d'y arriver. Je sens que ça va être bien.

Stiles jubilait sur son siège et ne tenait pas en place. Derek était plutôt amusé, mais prit quand même un air agacé.

\- Derek ?

\- Oui quoi ?

\- Tu crois qu'Isaac me déteste ?

\- Honnêtement ça me fait ni chaud ni froid.

\- J'aime bien Isaac.

\- Tant mieux, tu lui ferras ta déclaration quand on rentrera.

\- Derek ?

\- Cesses de m'appeler sans arrêt. Parle et arrête de me dire chaque fois Derek. Je sais comment je m'appelle pas besoin de toi.

\- Pardon! Der... enfin, je veux dire, on discute de quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai envie de discuter ?

\- Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire.

Derek reconnu mentalement que Stiles avait raison. Derek se tourna vers Stiles.

\- Bon alors raconte-moi. Malia et toi ?

\- Eh bien, tu vois je l'aime beaucoup, elle est spéciale. Elle a un côté un peu brutal et sauvage, mais elle est gentille et protectrice avec moi. Et alors toi, tes amours ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dis même pas en rêve.

\- C'est injuste ! Moi je te raconte et pas toi.

\- Je ne t'ai pas forcé. ... Bon vas-y, demandes-moi sinon tu vas pas me lâcher.

\- Tu as eu beaucoup de relations ?

\- Non.

\- T'as été amoureux combien de fois ?

\- Réellement ? Deux fois.

\- Paige et Kate ?

\- Non, pas Kate ! J'avais ton âge avec Kate c'était purement sexuel au fond.

\- Mme Blake ?

\- Non plus

\- Braeden ?

\- Je t'ai déjà répondu non.

\- Alors qui ?

\- Pas besoin que tu saches son nom. Tu ne connais de toute façon pas.

\- C'est quand tu es parti de Beacon Hills ?

\- Non. On peut changer de sujet ?

\- Tu es amoureux en ce moment ?

\- C'est quoi cette question ? Tu veux que je t'égorge ou quoi ?

\- Aaahhh, bon oublie. Moi je suis pas sûr que je sois vraiment amoureux de Malia. Quant à Lydia, je sais pas si c'était de l'amour ou juste une grande admiration.

\- Je vois.

\- Tu t'en contrefiche n'est-ce pas ?

Derek perçu de la tristesse dans les paroles de Stiles. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de l'ado.

\- Pas du tout. Et je vais te répondre, oui en ce moment je suis amoureux, depuis pas mal de temps déjà, mais non je ne te dirai pas qui c'est, car ça par contre ça te regarde pas.

\- Pourquoi, si ça fait pas mal de temps tu ne lui as pas dit ?

\- C'est un peu compliqué. J'attends le bon moment.

\- Il n'y a jamais de meilleur moment.

\- Ça dépend. Dans mon cas il y a un moment qui posera moins de soucis.

\- Tu n'as pas pris un grand sac avec toi.

\- Si j'ai besoin de quelque chose, je vais pouvoir me permettre d'acheter sur place. J'ai pris le minimum. J'ai une question pour toi, pourquoi tu as pris une seule chambre avec un lit double ?

\- Pour l'hôtel ? ...Oui évidement pour l'hôtel. J'ai pris le moins cher. Je ne savais pas ce que tu me laissais comme marge pour dépenser.

Derek fit la moue. Il aurait du penser à donner un budget concret à Stiles. Mais bon, il ne le pensait pas si honnête et sage.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent à leur hôtel totalement crevés. Ils entrèrent dans leur chambre, posèrent leur sacs par terre et se couchèrent sur le lit. Derek sur le ventre, Stiles sur le côté droit. Stiles se releva pour prendre un coussin dans son sac.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- Mon oreiller. Je ne dors pas sans.

\- En fait, tu as acheté un sac à dos pour ton oreiller ?

\- Oui, j'avoue.

Stiles se recoucha, mit son portable sous son oreiller et à peine la tête posée, il s'endormit. Derek regarda son nouveau compagnon d'aventure quelques minutes avant de sombrer lui aussi.

* * *

Un vibreur le réveilla pendant la nuit. Stiles dormait à poings fermés. Il prit le portable de l'ado. Scott essayait de le joindre. Derek raccrocha. Un nouvel appel refit vibrer l'appareil et Derek raccrocha encore. Il dû le faire encore trois fois, puis Scott abandonna les appels. Derek reposa le téléphone. Il regarda Stiles qui n'avait pas bougé. Derek lui avait menti dans l'avion. Stiles connaissait la personne dont il était amoureux, il la connaissait même très bien puisque c'était lui-même. Mais comment aurait-il osé lui avouer alors qu'ils sont venus ici pour chercher sa copine? Ça ne réjouissait pas spécialement Derek, mais il avait senti que c'était important pour Stiles et avait voulu l'accompagner par peur qu'il se barre tout seul et qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Alors il était là, en Égypte dans un hôtel de passage, aux côtés du garçon qu'il aimait pour l'aider à retrouver sa copine. Dans tout ça, il avait envie de rayer le mot copine. Il se rendormit sans s'en rendre compte. Le matin ils se levèrent à neuf heures. Ils avaient bien dormis.

\- Il m'a cassé les pieds ton portable cette nuit. Tu dois avoir des tas d'appels de Scott. Il est pénible.

Stiles jeta un œil à l'objet du crime. 17 appels et 23 messages. Hum ! Scott visiblement avait remarqué sa disparition et il savait sûrement où il se trouvait.

Ils partirent avec leurs sacs direction le désert. Stiles avait collectés beaucoup d'infos. Il savait quel itinéraire Malia allait suivre.

\- J'ai soif.

\- Et bien bois tout de suite, attends pas d'avoir un coup de chaud.

Bien entendu, il était trop tard et Derek eu à peine le temps de se retourner que Stiles lui tomba dans les bras. Ils étaient depuis deux heures dans le désert et il faisait extrêmement chaud. En plus, on était proche de midi. Tout en tenant Stiles dans un bras, Derek ouvrit la gourde de l'ado et lui fit boire de l'eau. Il le regardait déglutir et se mit à rougir fortement. Stiles reprit des couleurs et ouvrit les yeux. Il parût gêné d'être ainsi tout près de Derek.

\- Il te faut beaucoup plus boire.

Stiles avait compris la leçon. On ne rigole pas avec de telles chaleurs surtout quand on n'est pas habitué.

* * *

Pour dormir, ils s'arrêtèrent vers une colline de sable. Ils sortirent des sacs de couchage et se couchèrent à même le sol, l'un à côté de l'autre. Dans la nuit, la température chuta fortement comme c'est souvent le cas dans le désert et Derek fût réveillé par Stiles qui grelottait.

\- Il fait froid purée. Je gèle sur place.

Derek sortit de son sac de couchage et l'ouvrit complément pour en faire une couverture. Il se recoucha et prit Stiles contre lui puis étala la couverture sur eux.

\- J'ai pas froid moi.

Il entendit le cœur de Stiles battre un peu plus vite et puis il reprit un rythme lent. Stiles avait une capacité à s'endormir d'un coup comme un narcoleptique. Derek le serra un peu plus contre lui juste pour le sentir encore mieux. Stiles transportait toujours une odeur d'humain, mélangée à un parfum de cannelle.

* * *

Le réveil fût rude. Le soleil tapait déjà fort. Ils repartirent dans leur quête. Ils descendaient vers le sud et seraient ce soir aux pyramides de Gizeh. Stiles ne tenait plus en place et Derek ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attendrit par toute cette impatience.

* * *

L'après-midi, ils marchaient côte à côte quand Derek retint Stiles contre lui avec son bras gauche et attrapa un truc au vol de sa main droite. Il regarda sa main. Une flèche ! Derek fronça les sourcils puis entraîna Stiles derrière une colline de sable.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Des chasseurs.

\- Comme les Argent ?

\- Oui. Chut ! J'entends quelque chose.

Une bataille se fit entendre, puis un bruit de voiture qui prenait la fuite et un rugissement qui instantanément fit virer les yeux de Derek au bleu glacial.

\- Scott ?

Derek se releva en intimant un ordre muet à Stiles de rester là. Il regarda par dessus la colline. Scott était bien là et pas que lui. Scott vit Derek.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Derek aida Stiles à se relever et ils se dirigèrent vers Scott. Stiles blêmit et ravala difficilement sa salive à mesure qu'il avançait. Ils virent Scott, Liam, Kira, puis Isaac, puis Parrish, puis le shérif Stilinski. Stiles avait juste envie de s'enfouir sous le sable.

\- Je me souvenais pas que c'était aussi loin et aussi chaud le Mexique dis donc ? Et je ne savais pas que Malia pouvait se transformer en homme d'environ 25 ans, d'environ 1m85 et qui est un loup-garou. Elle en a des capacités cette jeune fille.

Stiles avança vers son père la tête baissée.

\- Je suis désolé papa. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. On est juste venus chercher Malia.

\- En réalité, c'est ma faute je...

\- Hale je ne crois pas vous avoir demandés d'explications. Je me pencherai sur votre cas tout à l'heure. En attendant, mon imbécile de fils unique à beaucoup de chance de m'avoir comme père.

Le shérif ouvrit ses bras. Stiles s'y précipita pour un câlin. Il répéta plusieurs fois qu'il était désolé. Après quelques câlins et accolades, le petit groupe se remit en marche. Liam, Kira, Scott, Isaac et Stiles ouvraient la marche. Parrish était juste derrière eux. Le shérif et Derek traînaient un peu derrière.

\- Hale, je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez accompagné mon fils ici ?

\- Nous sommes venus pour Malia et...

\- Je me fiche de cette version ! Ce que je veux savoir, c'est ce qui vous a poussé vous à l'accompagner ?

\- A dire vrai, j'ai senti que c'était important pour lui et je savais qu'il partirait coûte que coûte. Je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive malheur.

\- Je vois.

* * *

Le petit groupe arriva sur un plateau surplombant une vallée où on voyait à quelques kilomètres les trois magnifiques pyramides de Gizeh. Stiles en resta bouche bée. Ils installèrent un campement de fortune. Le soleil se couchait quand Derek vint parler à Stiles qui était assit tout près de la falaise et regardait les pyramides depuis une heure et demi.

\- Tu viens manger ?

\- Pas maintenant, le coucher de soleil va commencer, ça va être sublime.

\- Tu as faim ?

\- Je viendrais après. Garde-moi quelque chose.

Derek repartit quelques minutes et revint avec des Tupperware.

\- Tiens je t'apporte à manger ici si tu veux rester là.

Stiles leva la tête.

\- Merci.

Derek se retourna et voulu partir, mais Stiles le héla :

\- Attends Derek, tu veux manger avec moi ? Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi et vient admirer la vue.

Derek hésita puis s'installa. Ils ouvrirent les bols et mangèrent en silence.

\- C'est super romantique. Tu as vu comme le soleil passe juste entre la grande et la moyenne pyramide, c'est impressionnant. Je ne regrette pas d'être ici.

Romantique ? Décidément Stiles avait l'air d'aimer le romantisme. Derek osa un regard de biais vers Stiles. Il était calme, assit en tailleur et regardait la vue. A cet instant Derek aurait aimé lui prendre la main et être lui aussi romantique, mais il s'abstint. De plus, les autres n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres derrière eux et le loup-garou les entendaient jacasser. Le soleil ayant disparu derrière les pyramides, Stiles voulut se lever, mais avec le sable il glissa. Derek eu juste le temps de l'attraper par la taille avant qu'il ne tombe de la falaise. Stiles qui avait perdu son souffle cherchait à le reprendre. Derek maintenait l'adolescent contre lui.

\- Derek, tu m'as sauvé, souffla Stiles en regardant Derek dans les yeux.

Derek se sentit défaillir, mais reprit le contrôle rapidement. Il entendait le shérif courir vers eux.

\- Tout va bien Stiles ?

\- Papa !

Le jeune garçon se défit de l'étreinte de Derek et courut vers son père. Le sheriff passa un bras sur les épaules de son fils et le ramena vers le groupe. Derek restait planté là, les bras ballants. Il ramassa les Tupperware et soupira.

\- Fichu voyage, laissa-t-il échapper entre ses dents.

\- Tu devrais peut-être lui dire.

Il se retourna sur Isaac.

\- Dire qui à quoi ? Non... quoi à qui ?

\- Déclarer ton amour à Stiles. Tu ne penses pas que ça fait assez longtemps que tu soupires dans ton coin ? Passé deux ans Derek quand même.

\- Je n'ai pas été amoureux de suite.

\- A quelques mois près ça change vraiment quelques chose tu penses ?

\- Non ! Au fait, comment tu...

\- Je l'ai remarqué la première fois que je vous ai vu parler ensemble. Je l'ai senti aussi. C'est tellement évident qu'il n'y a que Stiles qui n'a rien vu. Et si tu me demandes comment je me suis retrouvé ici, c'est à cause de Scott. Il m'a écrit peu de temps après que vous ayez décollés. Il fait nuit, on va aller dormir, tu viens ?

Derek suivit Isaac en silence. Stiles était assit à côté de son père devant le feu. Il semblait bien. Il semblait heureux, il rayonnait. Derek se coucha un peu à l'écart du feu. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Stiles resta vers son père un moment puis au moment de se coucher, il commença à s'installer vers son père puis vit Derek un peu plus loin.

\- Vas-y fils, je ne t'en voudrai pas Après tout vous avez commencé cette aventure ensemble.

Stiles embrassa la joue de son père et prit ses affaires. Derek dormait déjà. Stiles le secoua doucement.

\- Mmmmmh quoi ?

\- C'est moi, Stiles. Je peux m'installer vers toi ?

\- Et ton papa ?

Derek n'entendit pas de réponse et il n'en eu pas besoin. Stiles était déjà installé contre lui. Il sourit, le prit dans ses bras et se rendormit aussitôt.

* * *

Depuis ce moment Stiles fût beaucoup plus collé à Derek. Tout le temps. Ils mirent quatre jours pour trouver les premières traces de Malia. Mais étrangement, Stiles était moins enthousiaste. Quelque chose avait changé en lui. Il était bien près de Derek et juste ça, ça lui suffisait. Ils finirent par trouver Malia qui avait réussie à trouver sa mère. Malia était touchée de voir toute cette expédition pour elle, mais elle décida de rester dans le désert avec sa mère et de vivre désormais majoritairement dans son corps de coyote. Stiles comprenait.

\- Tu vas rentrer à Beacon Hills ?

\- Oui, ma place est là-bas comme la tienne est ici. J'ai Scott, mon père, le lycée..

\- Et Derek.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Ça ne me dérange pas Stiles. Je t'aime bien et j'aurai toujours une pensée pour toi, mais on n'est pas fait pour être en couple. Je pense qu'on n'a même pas été amoureux vraiment. Tandis que Derek, c'est autre chose et tu le sais et depuis bien avant moi. Je l'ai sentie tu sais. Toute la meute de Scott l'a senti depuis longtemps. Je vous ai vu hier et aujourd'hui, vous êtes absolument magnifiques ensemble. Il y a de la tendresse, de la complicité, du partage. Si c'est pas de l'amour ça, je vois pas ce que c'est. Faut que je change ma perception du monde.

Stiles rit.

\- Tu l'aimes ?

\- Non... j'en suis amoureux.

\- C'est encore plus fort que ce que je pensais alors. Vous devriez vous le dire.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment, puis Malia et sa mère reprirent leur forme de coyote et partirent dans le désert. Ils n'avaient pas retrouvés Braeden, mais Derek était persuadé que la jeune femme était juste bien cachée pas très loin. Stiles était assit sur une colline quand Derek le trouva.

\- Ça va Stiles ?

\- Oui. Elle est partie.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas ! On n'était pas amoureux et on s'est mis d'accord, on n'était pas vraiment bien assortis. C'est juste que, c'est ma première copine et ça fait bizarre.

\- Je comprends.

Derek se retourna et voulut partir quand il entendit Stiles tomber. Il se retourna et le vit la tête dans le sable. Il ne pût s'empêcher de rire tout en l'aidant à se relever. Une fois debout, Stiles ne lâcha pas la main de Derek. Le loup était à peine plus grand que l'ado. Il regarda Stiles dans les yeux.

\- On va pouvoir rentrer, dit Derek.

\- Oui. On repasse par Paris ?

\- Oui.

\- J'ai bien envie de m'y arrêter pour de vrai cette fois. L'aéroport n'est décidément pas un endroit romantique et puis Isaac pourra me servir de guide.

\- Tu veux rester à Paris seul ?

\- Honnêtement ? Non ! Je pensais que tu m'accompagnerais pour donner une fin correcte à ce voyage. Tu veux m'accompagner ?

Derek prit Stiles par les épaules et l'attira à lui. Il mit sa bouche près de son oreille et murmura:

\- Oui je le veux. Et toi ?

\- Je le veux aussi Derek.

Qui de Stiles ou de Derek avait fait le pas le premier, ils s'en fichaient et ne s'en souvenaient pas. La seule chose qu'ils aient retenue fût une chaleur intense et une armée de frissons qui passa entre les deux quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent puis se scellèrent en un vrai baiser d'amour. Un baiser doux, un peu maladroit, mais tellement romantique.

Le père de Stiles les avait observés, caché derrière un monticule de sable. Il laissa échapper quelques larmes parce qu'il n'avait rien vu d'aussi doux et d'aussi beau de sa vie. Et c'était son propre fils qui avait la chance de le vivre ce moment exceptionnel d'amour intense. Quand c'est une évidence on n'a pas à se poser de questions.

* * *

Ils repartirent dans l'avion tous ensembles, mais Isaac resta à Paris. Il avait désormais une famille adoptive qu'il ne voulait quitter pour rien au monde. Stiles et Derek restèrent une semaine à Paris et Isaac fût ravi d'avoir la compagnie de ses amis et de jouer de temps en temps le guide touristique. Puis Derek et Stiles rentrèrent à Beacon Hills.

* * *

Est-ce qu'ils sont restés ensemble ? Oui !

Est-ce qu'ils ont été heureux ? Oui, mais pas tout le temps comme dans les contes.

Jamais une fois, ils ne se sont quittés. Stiles n'eut plus de nouvelles de Malia, Derek ne revit jamais Braeden, mais peu importe. Ils étaient ensemble et c'est tout ce qui importait.

Quand c'est comme ça une évidence, on a plus de questions à se poser. Le shérif avait raison!

* * *

 **et voilà merci d'avoir lu**

 **bisous Kitsune**


End file.
